Better Setter
by shiro akira
Summary: Setelah bertemu Miya Atsumu, Oikawa Tooru (seharusnya) bukan setter panutan Kageyama lagi. [MiyaKage]


**Better Setter**

 _by_ _ **Shiro Akira**_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

 _Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and other stuff_

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun dalam pembuatan fiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata**_

.

.

.

"Tobio-kun, adakah _setter_ yang kau idolakan?"

Pertanyaan yang murni tercipta karena iseng tersebut meluncur mulus dari bibir Miya Atsumu sewaktu jam istirahat makan siang berlangsung di kamp pelatihan. Tak ada alasan tertentu, atau rasa penasaran sekecil apa pun, Atsumu cuma ingin mengusir keheningan yang melingkupi meja makan mereka.

Di hadapannya, Kageyama Tobio masih asyik mengunyah _onigiri_ , menunggu sampai makanannya selesai ditelan sebelum kemudian menjawab singkat, "Ya, ada."

Senyum Atsumu tersungging sedikit terlalu percaya diri. Tentu saja ada, ia sudah menebak. "Siapa dia, Tobio-kun?" Dalam benak Atsumu, terlintas segelintir nama _setter_ tingkat nasional yang diketahuinya, yang barangkali juga menjadi idola Kageyama.

Menerawang, Kageyama berpikir sambil mempertimbangkan, tetapi tak terlalu lama baginya untuk kembali menyahut, "Oikawa Tooru." Nada penuh determinasi.

Atsumu mengerjap, senyumnya luntur seketika. Ia yakin belum pernah mendengar nama itu di televisi atau membacanya di majalah voli bulanan. "Ah, aku tidak tahu," akunya.

"Oikawa-san adalah kakak kelasku di SMP," ujar Kageyama, memberi penjelasan singkat yang mana membuat Atsumu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Belum pernah bermain di pertandingan nasional." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Kageyama mengangguk lantas meneruskan makan siangnya, sama sekali tak menyadari kebingungan lawan bicaranya hingga Atsumu bertanya, "Kenapa?" Sungguh, apabila jawabannya bukan si Oikawa ini, Atsumu niscaya takkan heran sekaligus penasaran. Ia berharap Kageyama mengidolakan seorang _setter_ yang jelas identitas serta prestasinya. "Kenapa kau mengidolakannya?"

Kageyama lagi-lagi menerawang, seolah sedang mengenang sesuatu. Hal yang berhubungan dengan Oikawa Tooru, pastinya. Atsumu merasa jengkel karena tak mengetahui apa-apa.

" _Jump serve_ Oikawa-san sangat mengagumkan." Kageyama berkata usai menghabiskan _onigiri_ terakhirnya. "Keras dan terarah seperti _spike_. Aku belajar _jump serve_ dari memerhatikannya, sayang ia selalu menolak mengajariku." Jeda sejenak. Kageyama menenggak air putihnya agak terburu-buru. "Selain itu, sebagai _setter_ , ia mampu mengeluarkan seratus persen kemampuan tiap anggota timnya dengan menyesuaikan _toss_ dan kebiasaan mereka, menjadikan dirinya hampir tak terkalahkan."

Ketimbang mendengarkan celotehan mengenai idolanya itu, Atsumu lebih tertarik memandangi wajah si _setter_ kelas satu Karasuno. Netra biru kelam yang biasa tampak dingin itu kini berkilat penuh semangat. Pembawaannya yang kalem dan serius berubah drastis karena terus berbicara panjang lebar nyaris tanpa jeda. Mirip … anak kecil? Atsumu mendapatinya sedikit kekanakan, tetapi ia tidak berniat menghentikan Kageyama sekarang.

"Di pertandingan terakhir kami, Oikawa-san melancarkan _toss_ melebar yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari _spiker_ , dan tetap dapat dipukul dengan sempurna! Lalu, kalau melihat Oikawa-san melakukan _dump shot_ dari jarak dekat, rasanya itu … "

Atsumu menangkupkan dagunya di sebelah tangan. Lima menit berlalu dan telinganya mendadak panas. Oke, Kageyama Tobio memang terlihat imut, tetapi pembicaraan ini tidak sama sekali. Apa benar Oikawa Tooru sehebat yang diceritakan Kageyama? Perlukah ia datang ke Miyagi dan membuktikannya secara langsung? Atsumu mau tidak percaya. Pasalnya, dialah yang menyandang gelar _setter_ terbaik tingkat SMA di Jepang saat ini.

Tangan kanan Atsumu terangkat. Kageyama sontak bungkam, kelihatan malu begitu menyadari seberapa lama ia telah berbicara. "M-maaf, kurasa aku berlebihan," gumamnya.

"Kau dekat sekali dengannya, eh, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu berniat menggoda. Namun, ancaman justru kental mewarnai suaranya.

Kageyama berjengit. "Tidak … juga?"

Atsumu menyeringai, kepala dicondongkan lebih dekat ke arah Kageyama. "Tahun depan, saat kau terpilih lagi dalam _training camp_ pemain nasional muda … " Ia menggantung omongannya untuk memamerkan seringai lebar. "Aku akan mendatangimu dan menanyakan hal serupa: 'adakah _setter_ yang kau idolakan?', dan saat hari itu tiba, kuharap kau punya jawaban yang _aku_ inginkan, Tobio-kun."

Sejenak, Kageyama kebingungan. Atsumu sangat menikmatinya. "Dari mana Miya-san tahu kalau aku akan terpilih lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu karena aku _yakin_ dengan kemampuan _setter_ idolaku." Atsumu menjawab enteng, mati-matian menahan tawa melihat Kageyama tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Kageyama, tangan terulur guna menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lelaki itu.

Terlalu dekat. Keduanya sadar betul akan hal itu. Namun, rasa tidak nyaman yang semestinya ada itu tak kunjung datang, maka mereka rela membiarkan situasi tersebut bertahan. Peduli setan soal tatapan aneh yang dilempar orang atau gosip negatif yang dipastikan beredar nantinya.

Meski rona menjalari pipi, Kageyama tak kuasa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Jawaban apa yang Miya-san inginkan?"

Bagaikan refleks; tanpa diduga-duga bahkan oleh Atsumu sendiri, ia meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kageyama, tubuh berpindah ke belakang kursi sedangkan kedua tangan bertumpu di bahu kokoh sang _setter_. "Hm, apa, ya?" Ia bergumam di rambut Kageyama, kontan menggelitik kulit kepala pemiliknya. "Kenapa kau tidak temani aku berlatih servis dan cari tahu sendiri?"

Kageyama menahan napas, mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Seolah ia bersedia menjadi orang bodoh dan menolak tawaran emas itu.

Tapi tunggu, tawaran Atsumu masih bisa diperpanjang.

"Bolehkah aku belajar _jump floater serve_ darimu, Miya-san?" pinta Kageyama penuh harap. "Dan, beberapa teknik _set up_ , mungkin?" Kepala ditengadahkan perlahan, dan Atsumu menyingkir supaya matanya bisa menemui wajah Kageyama lebih jelas terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka tengah memandang satu sama lain dalam posisi terbalik.

Jawaban Atsumu datang dalam bentuk kecupan.

 _Bisa-bisanya Oikawa Tooru menolak kesempatan ini_.

 **END**

 _A/N_ : selamat berlayar, miyakage! :DDD


End file.
